plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Unexpected Gifts
225px |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Party Trick |ability = Conjure three Event cards. Then the Plant player Conjures an Event card. |flavor text = "For the 4th day of Feastivus, my true love gave to me: 1 Fire Rooster, 1 Sneezing Zombie, 1 Bad Moon Rising, and a partridge in a Pear Tree!"}} Unexpected Gifts are an event zombie trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 3 to play, and their ability Conjures three random event cards for the zombie hero, unless they have 10 cards in their hand, then Conjures a random event card for the plant hero, unless they have 10 cards in their hand. They were introduced in update 1.18.13, along with Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, , Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, and Frankentuar. They are now craftable as of update 1.24.6. Origins Their description is a reference to the lyrics of "The Twelve Days of Christmas," an English Christmas carol first published in 1780. It also mentions Fire Rooster, Sneezing Zombie, and Bad Moon Rising, all of which are event cards and thus can be obtained from it. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Party Trick *'Ability: Conjure' three Event cards. Then the Plant player Conjures an Event card. *'Set:' Event Card description "For the 4th day of Feastivus, my true love gave to me: 1 Fire Rooster, 1 Sneezing Zombie, 1 Bad Moon Rising, and a partridge in a Pear Tree!" Update history Update 1.22.12 * |3 }} *Animation change: Exploding Fruitcakes are no longer a part of the animation. Update 1.24.6 *Became craftable. *Bug fixed: Can no longer Conjure Captain Deadbeard. Strategies With This trick can be used as an alternative to card draw for the Crazy class. They can Conjure you three event cards for 3 , which acts similarly to Pot of Gold, except that the plant hero also Conjures an event card and is a normal card instead of a token. This can be very useful with Z-Mech and Electric Boogaloo as both of their respective classes lack effective card draw. When you use this trick, you will Conjure 3 event cards that can range from weaker cards such as Imposter to powerful cards like Defensive End. With Impfinity, you can use this trick with Dr. Spacetime to lower the cost of all three event cards you Conjure. You can also use this with zombies with the Dino-Roar ability to activate their abilities three times at once, or with Quickdraw Con Man to do one unblockable damage to the opposing hero. You may want to avoid playing this if a Dino-Roar plant like Tricarrotops, Lima-Pleurodon, or Bananasaurus Rex is on the field as they will get boosted. This same goes if Captain Cucumber is on the field as the plant hero can get a cheaper event card if you play this trick. Against There is nothing you can do with this trick, but at least you will Conjure a free event card. But mainly, the zombie hero will be loaded with event cards, so watch out for certain powerful event cards like Bad Moon Rising and Kitchen Sink Zombie as they may be played. If you want the zombie hero to not play this card, playing Forget-Me-Nuts and Dark Matter Dragonfruit can prevent them from being played early. As an alternative, Black-Eyed Pea and Sportacus discourage your opponent from using it. Playing Dino-Roar plants or Captain Cucumber can allow you to gain extra benefits from this zombie trick, forcing the zombie hero to think twice before even playing Unexpected Gifts. Gallery 0A6D3A67-FFCA-4526-87E4-4520B28FFC8F.png|Unexpected Gifts' statistics UnexceptedGiftsCard.jpg|Unexpected Gifts' card UnwantedGiftsCardImage.png|Unexpected Gifts' card image UnexpectedGifts.png|HD Unexpected Gifts Unwanted Gifts texture.png|Unexpected Gift's sprites, along with some sprites of Exploding Fruitcake's UnexpectedGiftsAd.jpg|Unexpected Gifts on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle UnexpectedGiftsStore.jpg|Unexpected Gifts on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle UnexpectedGiftsComplete.jpg|Unexpected Gifts on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle UnexpectedGiftsDailyChallenge.jpg|Unexpected Gifts being the featured card in the menu for the November 28th, 2017 UnexpectedGiftsInGame.jpg|Unexpected Gifts being played (1) E2B7AD24-B238-4E0D-B951-6A4C0828D594.png|Unexpected Gifts being played (2) UnexpectedGiftsNote.jpg|A notification about Unexpected Gifts Old UnexpectedGiftsStats.png|Unexpected Gifts' statistics MCUnexGifts 1.PNG|Unexpected Gifts' card UnexpectedGiftsGrayedOutCard.png|Unexpected Gifts' grayed out card MCUnexGifts 2.PNG|Unexpected Gifts being played; notice the Exploding Fruitcakes Trivia *Unexpected Gifts' presents were reused from Regifting Zombie's. *When one views the Early Access Bundle advertisement for Unexpected Gifts, there is also a picture of Exploding Fruitcake, lying on the right of Unexpected Gifts. Despite this, Exploding Fruitcake was not featured in the November 28th, 2017 Early Access challenge, let alone available for sale during that time. **This was due to Unexpected Gifts' original ability interacting with Exploding Fruitcake as a token at some point in development. This was changed later and promotional art of the card might have been made during that time before both cards were split. *Before the Triassic Triumph update, they were able to Conjure , despite him being a token. This was due to Captain Deadbeard having a tag on his card data that this card calls to when it Conjures event cards (that tag being called 'event'). This was left over from when Captain Deadbeard was an event card, and was a developer oversight. Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Party cards Category:Conjuring cards Category:Event cards